penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryze Ah'lia
Appearance You would nearly think the man before you was a shadow if not for a charming smile. Ryze is a 6' tall Drow with striking deep blue eyes that offer some friendly vibes unlike the usual red. His shoulder length white hair always kept clean and tied into a neat ponytail. His left cheek scarred from an ambush by Goblins that cut him down. Ryze has a clean look about him that he takes pride in. Removing his shirt would reveal his terrible upbringing that is not fit for a child. Various scars from blades, arrows and magic cover his body like a painting of pain and power. Personality From an early up bringing, Ryze was told the value of honor and loyalty. He took that with him when making friends and allies. Ryze cares for those who have less then him. Coming from a place where he had it all, he feels sorry for those who don't have the bare necessities. Ryze will always be friendly when it comes to meeting people. But beware those of his race, for his instinct to survive will be on his mind. Backstory When your whole world believes and lives in a way that you know is not right, how do you choose to live your life there. This was the thought that plagued young Ryze Ah'lia, a Drow boy born into a well known family among his own kind. As a child, Ryze was taught and trained under his father Kelmer Ah'lia. A war hero who through many raids and victories became the peoples warrior. Growing up under this mans reputation was a lot for Ryze, who struggled with the notion of having to one day become what his father was known for. But on the day of his twin sisters birth, things grew darker then they were. His mother died during child birth, sending his father into a state of hatred and anger. The years of torture and training made Ryze into the Drow he is. Strong, able minded, but although his body could be broken, his mind could not. During his first surface raid as an adult, the blood shed and treatment of the surface dwellers was more then he could imagine. Friends he knew and love turned to murderers and his father slaying anything and everyone that was in his sight. Day and night when he returned, it played in his mind and dreams. The people the Drow took as slaves once happy in their homes, now work as slaves. This, was something Ryze would not allow anymore. Dawning himself an owl mask and purple cloak, he went under the identity as the 'Thief of Slaves'. For months, the Thief would sneak into places and free the slaves leading them back to the surface. But when slaves go missing, people begin to ask questions. Spies had been sent to investigate who was this Thief, and it was discovered that it was someone who had access to slaves cages, one of their own. News spread about the investigation of the soldiers, and Ryze grew fearful. In an attempt to save himself and to save his sisters, Ryze lit his home a light and ran to the surface world. Where he aims to make for himself. A new life Category:Player Character